


Call Home (as soon as you can)

by SilverDraconyx



Series: Call Home (kidnapped Peter Stark) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s kidnapped Child, Precious Peter Parker, Smart Peter Parker, mentioned Mary and Richard Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDraconyx/pseuds/SilverDraconyx
Summary: Peter’s Dad used to write his phone number on Peter’s arm when they went out to the park, so that Peter could get someone to call him in case he ever got lost.When Peter wakes up in an unfamiliar place with people who claim to be his parents, naturally he remembers the number and calls home as soon as possible. Even if he has to wait a few years.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Call Home (kidnapped Peter Stark) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082063
Comments: 41
Kudos: 464
Collections: 2.0Marvel





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a rather generic ‘how Peter was kidnapped’ for almost all works in what is going to be a series. Peter’s age might vary between about 3 and 4 years.

A small family consisting of dad Tony, mom Pepper, their son Peter and uncle Happy was currently walking through a park towards a playground.

There were many families out today. It was a hot summer day, and a weekend no less. 

The small family we are following differs from the others though. Dad Tony was actually Tony Stark, a famous billionaire running a well-known company. Mom Pepper was just as well-known as her husband for looking out for Tony and doing most of the actual company running. Uncle Happy was there as uncle and bodyguard to protect the family and especially Peter if the need arose. 

Peter was less well known, mostly because his parents went to extreme lengths to keep the media far away from him. They still wanted him to have a normal childhood though, so they were going to a playground like a normal family where Peter could play with other normal kids. Peter was three years and ten months old and prided himself on being a smart boy. He did not get what all the fuss about secrecy was for though, for his parents had done a good job at keeping his life normal.

“So,” Tony said to his son when they neared the playground and crouched down to his eye level. “Do you remember what to do if you get lost?”

Peter nodded, then he pointed at his left forearm where an eighth digit number had been written. “Go into a Shop, or police station, or find another adult and call you.”

“That’s right,” Tony smiled. “We’ll sit down on that bench over there. You can go play.”

Peter grinned and dashed off towards the playground. 

“He’s such a good kid,” Pepper sighed. 

“That he is,” Tony agreed. 

When the two parents put their son to bed that night, neither of them could have guessed that it would be the last time they would see him.

* * *

Peter woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. He was lying in a bed, but it wasn’t his bed, it had white covers instead of his usual ones that were dark blue with spaceships on them. 

He also didn’t have curtains in his room, because the windows could dim on their own. And his door didn’t have any patterns on it like this one seemed to have. Peter studied the patterns, it looked a lot like wood. It looked like the doors in his Kinder-garden. He liked that the door had a pattern on it. And at least his Pyjamas were familiar. 

But, he concluded, he didn’t know where he was, which meant he was lost and he didn’t see his parents. He looked at his arm. The numbers were a bit faded since they had been written a day ago, so Peter did his best to remember all of them in case they disappeared. 

So then, Peter was lost and didn’t know where his parents were, which meant he needed to find an adult to call them. 

Peter got out of bed and opened the door. He stepped out into the hallway. The floor was made of wood, with similar patterns to the door, Peter liked that. He looked around, there were three other doors, two were like the one he had come out of and one had glass in it. 

He walked over to the glass door and looked through. It was dark and he couldn’t see much, except windows through which the stars shone. He heard voices though, so he opened the door to try and find some adults that would call his parents. 

He followed the voices to a kitchen and suddenly a woman was crouched in front of him. 

“Peter,” she said, “shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I’m lost,” Peter said, ignoring her question, because it confused him. “Can you call my parents?” He showed her the number on his arm. 

“Peter?” She questioned. “Darling, what do you mean you are lost?”

“I don’t know where I am, and I can’t see my parents,” Peter said. “I’m lost.”

“Peter,” a man said from behind the woman. “You are home, we are your parents.”

And so, Peter Stark became Peter Parker.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later and Peter finally gets the chance to make his call home.

Peter had asked to call his parents several times, and the two adults got angrier each time. He had also traced the numbers on his arm with a pen so they wouldn’t disappear, but his other mom had furiously scrubbed off the ink and forbidden him from ever calling that number. 

He was never at home alone, or alone anywhere, so he had no chance to sneak off to a phone. Until one day, the two adults dropped him off with his aunt May and uncle Ben. They had come over a few times and Peter had been there already as well, but always his ‘parents’ were there with him.

Now he was in a room at his aunt and uncles and he was pretty sure they were asleep, and they hadn’t locked the door to his room. So Peter waited until it was some time ago that he had heard any sound and got up from his bed. He crept through the apartment until he found the kitchen where he knew the phone was. 

He took the phone and typed in the number he had memorized ages ago. 

He waited as it beeped once, then someone picked up. 

“Who is this?” Asked a voice. Peter didn’t recognize it, but it had been a while since he had been home.

“I’m Peter,” Peter said. “My dad told me to call this number if I ever got lost.” 

“Peter,” the voice said. “When did you get lost?”

“Mm,” Peter considered for a moment. “I’m not sure, but it was a while ago, a really long time ago. Do you know where my dad is?”

“Just a moment, Peter,” said the voice. 

After a moment a sleepy voice said: “Hello?”

That voice he recognized and Peter smiled widely. 

“Dad?” he asked. 

“Peter?” His dad asked. “Where are you?”

“I’m at Aunt May and uncle Ben’s apartment.”

“Okay, Jarvis figure out where that is,” his dad said to someone else. “I’m coming Peter.”

“Peter?” Another voice asked. 

“Mom!” Peter exclaimed. 

“Peter, honey,” she said. “How are you?”

“M tired,” Peter said. “I had to stay up real long to call you, because the other adults didn’t want to call you and I don’t know if aunt May and uncle Ben would not want me to call you. But they didn’t lock my door so I could sneak out.”

“Okay, Peter, you did good,” she said. “Dad’s coming to get you now so stay on the phone, sweetie, okay?”

“Yes, mom.”

“Peter?” asked a sleepy voice from behind him. 

“Aunt May,” he said, surprised. He had probably been a bit loud. 

“Honey, what are you doing?”

“I’m talking to mom,” Peter said. 

“But it’s late,” May said tiredly. “How about you talk to her tomorrow.” 

“But mom said to stay on the phone,” Peter said.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” his mom said through the phone, “dad’s gonna be there any minute now.”

“Come on, Peter,” May said. “Let’s go to bed.”

“But I have to stay up till daddy gets here,” Peter protested. 

“Peter, your mom and dad aren’t coming back for a few days,” May said. 

“No, mum said he’ll be here any minute,” Peter argued. 

“Okay, how about you let me talk to mom then?”

“Mom,” Peter said. “Aunt May wants to talk to you.”

“Okay Peter, how about you put the phone on speaker?” His mom replied. 

“She said to put the phone on speaker,” Peter told May, “I don’t know how.”

“Let me,” May said and put the phone on speaker. “Hello Mary, sorry that Peter called you so late.”

There was a pause. “My name isn’t Mary,” his mom said then.

May gaped for a few moments, before concluding that Peter must have been confused. 

“In that case I’m sorry about all this, I don’t know why Peter called you.”

“Oh, I know why,” his mom said sourly. 

Before anyone could say anything else, the door was slammed open. 

May positioned herself protectively in front of her nephew when two men stepped into the apartment. But Peter moved around her and ran towards the shorter of the two. 

“Daddy!” He yelled. 

The man closed his arms around Peter and lifted him in a hug. “Peter,” he murmured. “Oh my god. You’ve gotten so big. Oh god, I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Who are you?” Asked Ben who had now entered the kitchen as well, woken up by the commotion.

“I don’t know what your game is,” Tony sneered. “But the police are already on their way. I suggest you don’t try anything stupid.”

“I’m sorry,” said May, “I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Peter, do you know this man?” Uncle Ben asked. 

Peter nodded, still snuggled against Tony. “Dad,” he said. 

“But Peter,” May argued and moved towards him, but the second man stepped between her and her nephew. 

“Stay back,” he said angrily. 

“You can’t just take our nephew away without explaining anything to us!” May said angrily. 

“He’s not your nephew,” Tony said. “He’s my son who got…” Tony looked down at Peter who was staring at all the adults with wide eyes. “Who went missing,” he amended, but it was said in a tone that made it clear what he actually meant, “two and a half years ago.”

“You mean to say Mary and Richard…?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know who that is, but I will find out who is responsible,” Tony snarled. 

Someone cleared their throat behind them in the doorway. 

“Are those two the ones?” A man asked, indicating May and Ben. 

“Agent Johnson,” Tony greeted. “They claimed to be his aunt and uncle.”

The agent nodded to his colleagues and two of them stepped towards May and Ben. 

“You will be detained for investigation into the kidnapping of Peter Stark,” one of them said.

“We didn’t have anything to do with it,” Ben said. “But we understand the need to detain us.”

Ben and May didn’t resist as the officers cuffed their hands behind their backs. 

“Is Peter unharmed?” Agent Johnson asked. 

Tony looked his son over as best he could without letting him go. 

“Peter?” He asked and Peter looked at him. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

Peter thought for a moment and shook his head.

“Do you feel any pain or anything uncomfortable?” Tony asked. 

“‘M tired,” Peter said. 

“That’s okay, I’ve got you buddy, you can go to sleep whenever you want.”

“You should take him home,” the Agent said. “We’ll be in touch tomorrow.”


	3. The Family

“Sir, you must wake up!” Tony heard as he slowly drifted to consciousness. 

“Anthony Stark!”

Tony shot up. “What is it Jarvis?” He asked. 

“There is a call I believe you should take.”

Tony frowned. What could be important enough that Jarvis thought he should be woken up, usually he muted anything and everything while Tony was asleep (courtesy of Pepper). He looked at Pepper next to him. She was already stirring and stretching. 

“Ok, patch it through,” Tony said. He heard the sound of a call being accepted. “Hello?” He asked.

“Dad?”

Tony froze, his heart skipped a few beats. That was Peter’s voice. The voice of his child who he had been searching for for years!

“Peter?” Tony managed to ask. Then his brain caught up. If this was his child, if this was actually Peter then he had to get him. Tony threw the blankets off of himself and stood up. “Where are you?” He asked as he quickly texted Rhodey to meet him by the car. 

“I’m at Aunt May and uncle Ben’s apartment.” Peter said. And it was definitely his Peter. Everything he’d felt since Peter disappeared came rushing down on him as tears sprung into his eyes. 

“Okay, Jarvis figured out where that is,” he said to his AI. 

“Won’t be long, sir,” Jarvis answered. 

“I’m coming, Peter,” he then said to his son. 

“Peter?” Pepper was finally awake and looking at him questioningly. 

“Mom!” Came Peter’s voice from the call. 

“Peter, honey!” She exclaimed as she kept staring at Tony. He nodded at her. “How are you?” Was the last thing he heard as he rushed out of the room.

“Jarvis do you have his location?” Tony asked. 

“An apartment in queens,” Jarvis supplied. “The location is already in the car.”

“That’s good,” Tony said. It was close. “Call Rhodey.”

“Tony?” Rhodey asked bewildered. 

“Are you up?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah, I was woken by your text,” Rhodey answered. “What’s going on?”

“Peter called us,” Tony said. 

“Peter called you?” Rhodey asked disbelieving. 

“Yeah, he remembered the number or something,” Tony said. “Are you coming to the car?”

“I’ll be there in under a minute.”

“Jarvis,” Tony said as the elevator stopped and he made his way to the car. “Before I forget, inform the FBI, would you?” 

“Already done, sir,” Jarvis confirmed. 

“Thanks, J.” Tony checked the route to the apartment in Queens. “Jarvis what’s the ETA?”

“Ten minutes if you drive fast sir,” Jarvis said. “Fifteen if you drive safe.”

Rhodey entered the garage and got into the car.   
“Where is he?” Rhodey asked. 

“Apartment in queens,” Tony answered. “Be on the lookout Jarvis, I can’t drive slow, but it won’t do any good if we don’t get there.”

“Of course.”

Halfway to Queens Tony asked Jarvis for a status update. 

“Miss Potts is still talking with Peter.”

“That’s good,” Tony said. 

“The FBI are on their way and will arrive shortly after you.”

“Okay.”

Then they arrived.

“Which apartment?” Tony asked as he stared at the house. 

“Third floor, apartment 302.”

“Let’s Go,” Tony said and Rhodey followed without comment. 

When they reached the door to the apartment, Tony could hear faint talking behind it. Without a second thought Rhodey broke down the door. 

They immediately had a view to the open kitchen where Tony saw Peter. Then a woman stepped in front of him. 

Before Tony could get angry at her, Peter ran towards him shouting “Daddy!” And he had his son in his arms again. 

“Peter,” he murmured. “Oh my god. You’ve gotten so big.” He had missed so much time with his son. So much time he would never get back. “Oh god, I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“Who are you?” Asked a man who had just entered the kitchen. 

Tony closed his arms a little tighter around Peter. “I don’t know what your game is. But the police are already on their way. I suggest you don’t try anything stupid.”

“I’m sorry,” said the woman, “I don’t understand what’s going on.”

The audacity of these people to act like he was the bad guy. 

“Peter, do you know this man?” 

Peter nodded, still snuggled against Tony. “Dad,” he said. 

Tony felt all his anger drain away at his son’s voice. He had Peter in his arms again and Peter knew that Tony was the good guy. That Tony was his father. That was all that mattered. Rhodey would take care of the rest.

* * *

Tony sat next to Peter in the back of the car as Rhodey drove them home. Peter had fallen asleep in Tony’s arms as soon as they started driving and all Tony could concentrate on was not waking the little boy up while he assured himself again and again that Peter was actually there. That it wasn’t a dream. 

Pepper awaited them when they got home. Peter was still asleep in Tony’s arms. 

“Is it him?” Pepper asked. Though of course it was him, why else would Tony bring him up. 

She moved next to her husband and brushed a few strands of hair from Peter’s face. She looked back at Tony and leaned into him, overcome with relief.

“It’s him,” she whispered. 

“It is,” Tony assured. 

“I prepared the room next to ours, for him to sleep,” Pepper said. 

They had only recently moved into the tower in New York longterm. It had felt like letting go of Peter, when all his things stayed behind in their Malibu home, even though they wanted to split their time between the two. So they didn’t have anything of Peter’s except photos here in New York. He didn’t even have his own room with them. 

“Yeah, thank you,” Tony whispered to Pepper. “We should put him to bed, he was really tired.”

He told JARVIS to alert them immediately when Peter woke up. Then he and Pepper went to the kitchen. Neither of them would be able to fall asleep again tonight. 

“The FBI was there?” Pepper asked him. 

“Yeah.”

“Did they arrest the bastards?”

“May and Ben Parker,” Tony told her. “They said they were his aunt and uncle and that they didn’t know anything.”

“The FBI will take care of it, right?” Pepper asked. 

“Yeah,” Tony said. “They’ll probably want to hear Peter’s story though.”

“How is he?” 

“He seems fine,” Tony told her. “No physical injuries, he just said he was tired.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Pepper said. “I’m so glad he remembers us.”

Tony let out a relieved laugh. “So am I,” he said. “You don’t know how relieved I was when he came running to me and called me ‘dad’.”

Pepper smiled. 

“We lost over two years with him,” Tony said sadly. “Three birthdays.”

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Pepper said. “We’ll make all the time we spend with him from now on count, we’ll be okay. And he’s alive and he remembers us and he wants to be here. Considering the circumstances it couldn’t be better.”

“You’re right.”

“I know I am,” she smirked. “I’m always right.”

They spent the rest of the night figuring out how to proceed. What Peter would need, like clothes, food, his own room, a therapist, school. What they would need to talk to him about, all of the above. They really didn’t want to do anything without getting Peter’s opinion first. Though Tony did have JARVIS order some of the food Peter had liked two years ago, like Cornflakes and cocoa. 

Rhodey returned at eight in the morning. He had quietly disappeared last night to give the two some space. 

“I brought fresh bagels for breakfast and some of Peter’s clothes from the Parkers,” he announced. 

“I didn’t even think about that,” Tony exclaimed.

“No worries,” Rhodey smiled. “That’s what I’m here for, so you can just enjoy having Peter back.”

“Thank you,” Pepper said. 

“How is he?” Rhodey asked. 

“Sleeping,” Tony answered. “I checked on him a while ago, he seems peaceful.”

“That’s good,” said Rhodey. “Has agent Johnson called yet?”

Tony shook his head. “Not yet.”

“They probably had a lot of work to do last night, they might all be asleep,” Rhodey said. “I wouldn’t be worried.”

“But we don’t know if it’s safe, if we can take Peter outside,” Tony said worriedly. 

“I’m sure it would be fine,” Rhodey said. “But if you want to be sure, you can always spend the day inside, just enjoy your time together for a little while before you have to worry about anything.”

Tony glanced at Pepper. 

“We could just have a family day,” she suggested. 

“I think that would be great,” Tony said. 

“Should I…?” Rhodey asked, pointing to the door. 

“Of course not!” Pepper exclaimed. “I’m sure Peter would love to see you.”

“Boss?” Someone suddenly asked from the hallway. Happy. 

“We’re in here, Happy,” Tony called and the former bodyguard came into the kitchen. 

“You have a meeting across town and asked me to drive you, remember?” Happy narrowed his eyes. He had expected to find Tony was still asleep or too tired because he had never even gone to sleep in the first place. Not that he was awake, with Pepper who would usually force him to go to his meetings if he was around.

“Well we had a crazy night,” Tony defended. “You don’t really expect me to go to _meetings_ today, do you?”

Now Happy just looked confused. 

“Tony, I don’t think you told him yet,” Rhodey pointed out. 

“Told me what?” Happy asked. 

Tony smirked. “You’re going to have your old job back.”

“Hell no!” Happy said. “You don’t even need a bodyguard anymore,” he complained. 

“Oh, not _me_ ,” Tony waved off. “Unless you’d rather trust someone else with Peter’s safety?”

“What?” Happy asked. 

“We found Peter,” Pepper explained. 

“It’s been 12 hours since I last saw you,” Happy exclaimed. 

“He called us,” Tony said brightly. 

“He called you!?” Happy asked incredulously. 

“He remembered the phone number we always wrote on his arm,” Pepper said. 

“So I take it you accept?” Tony grinned. 

Happy scowled. “Of course I do.”

Tony grinned even brighter. Happy always loved Peter, even if he didn’t like to show it. Then he spotted the small figure in the doorway. 

“Hullo,” Peter said. 

Happy whirled around. 

Peter brightened. “Uncle Happy!” he cried and threw himself at the man to get a hug. 

“Hey there, squirt,” Happy ruffled his hair. “Long time no see.”

“I knooow,” Peter said dramatically. “It’s been so long!”

“JARVIS,” Tony then said. “I thought I asked you to tell me when Peter was awake?”

“You did, sir,” JARVIS said. 

“Why didn’t you then?”

“I asked Master Peter if he was awake, he said he was not.”

Peter giggled at that. Tony grumbled under his breath that he would need to update the AI. Then Peter caught sight of the other people in the room. 

“Mom!” He cried and Pepper knelt down to hug him tightly. 

“I missed you so much, Petey,” she murmured to him. 

“I missed you too,” Peter told her. 

Pepper kept her arms around him when suddenly, Peter began to cry. He slumped exhaustedly in her arms as she held him, finally able to relax entirely. They stayed like this for minutes and Tony joined them on the floor to lay an arm around Pepper, until Peter hugged her tighter and buried his head in her shoulder. 

“I’m home,” Peter mumbled. 

“You are, baby, you are,” Pepper assured him. “Do you want some breakfast?”

“Breakfast?” Peter asked. 

“Uncle Rhodey brought bagels,” she said. 

“Uncle Rhodey?” Peter exclaimed and this time he looked around the kitchen and his eyes settled on Rhodey. He wiggled around in Peppers embrace until he could stretch his arms towards the man. 

Rhodey complied and knelt down to give Peter a hug. “I’m glad you’re back.”

* * *

Peter settled in well. Pepper and Tony found a professional and competent therapist and Peter started going to school. They brought all his old things over from Malibu and Pepper had to regulate Tony so he wouldn’t literally shower Peter in gifts. 

It was discovered that May and Ben Parker had no knowledge of the kidnapping and Mary and Richard Parker, Ben’s brother and sister in law were actually responsible. They had been in a plane crash the night that Peter called them and hadn’t survived, so there didn’t even have to be a trial. Though the FBI wasn’t certain whether the two were actually involved in the act of kidnapping. But there didn’t seem to be any further danger to Peter. 

Things were working out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a _cultural question_ :  
> I’m from Germany and we have _Brötchen_ which are basically little loaves of bread that taste slightly more yummy and you can get them at bakeries. And I didn’t really find a good translation, I found buns or rolls, but I don’t think they really fit, and then I realized it’s probably just not as much of a thing in other countries, like in the US.  
> In my family sometimes one of us goes to get a bunch of Brötchen(/bread rolls?) in the morning and we have a family breakfast and I was wondering if you do that in other countries. Just going to a nearby bakery to get something yummy for breakfast or something similar and if Rhodey bringing bagels for breakfast actually makes sense?


End file.
